1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to saddle cinches or girths for securing saddles on horses and more particularly to a simple, inexpensive protective cover for cinches or girths.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Saddle cinches or girths are well known in the art and consist of a strong wide fibrous or leather band used to secure a saddle on a horse. A problem with cinches or girths is that they often wear a horse's skin raw. The following patents illustrate the state of the art on this subject
Littlefield U.S. Pat. No. 1,112,708 discloses a protector for harness straps which is made of thin sheet metal in the form of a flattened tube with the edges secured together by a tab and slot mechanism.
Wiesenfeld U.S. Pat. No. 1,678,373 discloses a saddle girth of composite construction having an inner elastic part and an outer sheath of leather.
Dulaney U.S. Pat. No. 3,828,521 discloses a humane elastic cinch for horses having foam rubber padding.
Land U.S. Pat. No. 4,147,015 discloses a saddle girth for horses having foam rubber padding.
Simpson U.S. Pat. No. 4,570,424 discloses a cinch for western saddles which has a non-chafing padding.
Stoner U.S. Pat. No. 3,466,852 discloses a disposable horse blanket and girth sheath. The sheath protects the straps against damage by sweat from the horse.
The present invention is distinguished over the prior art in general, and these patents in particular by a non-rub cover for saddle cinches or girths which comprises a tubular rubber sleeve which is soft and elastic and of sufficient thickness to prevent abrasive contact. The sleeve has openings on opposite sides at the middle to allow the girth rings to protrude. The sleeve is easily slid over cinch or girth and optionally the end buckles to protect against abrasion. The girth rings protruding through the openings permit the saddle straps to be fastened thereto. Another embodiment of the invention uses a protective sleeve of the same material and shape but slit longitudinally and having longitudinally extending VELCRO fasteners extending along the slit edges to permit the sleeve to be formed at the place of use.